Must Have Done Something Right
by balletchick98
Summary: "We have got something real good going on." Finchel story based on Must Have Done Something by Relient K and includes other songs... fluffy! Just a journey through their relationship.
1. I Know That It's So Cliche

**so it's 11:30 and i figure, why not write the story that's been draining my mind for the last 5 minutes? I don't own glee or anything copywrited i use... i don't use it because i want to pretend it's mine- it's just fun to think about it in your head! :)**

Finn and Rachel had been back together for a month- a month of laughter, tears, joy, pain, and pure love. They had worked the bumps of their relationship out. But then a secret went out.

Secretly, Rachel want to feel special for once. Sure, Finn was sweet and gentle, but he never told her things that made her feel like she was worth his time. And he found that out on his own (okay, Kurt hinted, but that's what it takes for Finn to get things).

He didn't now what he was supposed to do. He told her she looked pretty and that he loved her, and he kept bullies away from her. There was only one person that he could dig out of his past to help him, just this once.

"Um, Quinn?" He asked. He awkwardly tapped her shoulder. "I need help on something important..."

"Sure, what is it? Wait, you aren't trying to get me to help you break you and Rachel up, are you? I mean, I now I'm mean and all, but not that mean," She said. He shook his head, shocked of her accusation.

"It's completely opposite. See, Kurt told me that Rachel really wants me to make her feel special... I want to, but I don't really know how. What could I do?" Finn pleaded.

"Well, you could sing to her again- she likes singing and stuff like that... and don't get mad at me for this, but you never really just sit her down and sing to her, you know? Maybe you should try that..." Quinn suggested. His face lit up.

"That would be cool! What song would I sing, though? I don't exactly know a song that shows that she's sort of out of my league..." Finn said, hoping that Quinn would have an amazing song. With his luck, she did.

"Here," she said, handing him a blank cd with lyrics attached. "I was going to give this to Sam because he wanted a song, but I found another for him. It's a Christian song, but deal with it. That's pretty much all my mom lets me keep on my laptop," She said.

Their conversation ended with a thank you, and Finn jogged to his locker, to see Rachel eyeing him. To prove that it wasn't anything important, he gave her quick kiss. "Good morning, beautiful," he said. Her face lit up

"Good morning, Finn. What's that music for?" She asked, trying to get a quick glance at the papers in his hand. He shoved them in his locker.

"Oh, I'm supposed to give the music to Sam later. He has a doctor's appointment, and Quinn doesn't have classes with him unlike me," Finn said. He grabbed her hand and his books out of his locker and walked to their first class.

_**3 Days Later in Glee!**_

"So, does anyone have something for the group before we review using the the key signature to figure out the key of our music?" Mr. Shue asked. Finn suprisingly jumped out of his seat.

"I have something special I've been working on," Finn said. Mr. Shue just nodded. "Go for it, Finn." He took his place up front and nodded to Brad to start the song.

_We should get jerseys cause we make a good team  
But yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league  
And I know that it's so cliche to tell you that everyday  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life  
Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust  
It's Jealously, they can see that we've got it going on_

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're OK with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right

Maybe I'm just lucky cause it's hard to believe  
Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me  
And I know that it's so cliche to talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside  
It's so very obvious to everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on

And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're OK with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen

If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right

_If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right_

_If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right_

Rachel was speechless for the first time in her life. She had a huge grin on her face and tears in her eyes. He walked over to her chair and knelt in front of it so that he could look in her eyes.

"Rachel, I know that you feel like I'm too good for you sometimes, but the fact is: you're too good for me. You change me and make me better. You've picked up all the pieces that I left hidden for no one to touch, and I don't think anyone could have helped me get through all the pain but you. I love you, Rach." He leaned in and kissed her. But then they were inturrupted by coughs and screams of the glee club.

And that's when Rachel Berry found her purpose.**  
The song was Must Have Done Something Right by Relient K... i'm gonna start writing another story and i'm discontinuing one of my stories... Review and I'll do more one-shots... srry for the fluff if you don't dig that (which wouldnt make sense cuz if you like finn and rachel you like fluff XD)...**


	2. No One Told Me How Bad I Need You

**chapter 2... i think that the title will explain... what finn should sing and realize after the big breakup with rachel. i am a disclaimer!**

It had been months. Three months since they fell apart and left the pieces. But Quinn thought. She could pick them up. Finn wasn't happy with her. He wasn't ever going to feel how he did with Rachel when he's with Quinn. He didn't even get to tell Rachel what it REALLY felt like to kiss her. He just let her leave.

After finding out that Quinn was using him to win prom queen and own the school, he had had enough. So he dumped her in the hallway, and not in private. He made sure that everyone that was planning on voting for her was watching and could hear exactly why he was breaking up with her. He stormed into the choir room and threw sheet music out to the musicians who were rehearsing for glee. He had rehearsed himself many times. Then he went to find her.

With his luck, Quinn was giving it to her. She had her fists out and was screaming in her face. When Finn saw, he ran and pulled Rachel away from Quinn. "Shut up, Quinn! Leave her alone. If you think that she's part of the reason I broke up with you, you're right. But she had no idea. I haven't even talked to her about us for a long time. Get over yourself!" Quinn flinched and stormed down the hallway. She did the famous Sue Syllvester storm out, including the pushing of kids and throwing of books.

Rachel was wrapped in Finn's arms and didn't even realize how awkward it was until he let go. "Thanks Finn... so... we should talk," Rachel broke the silence. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the choir room. "I was going to wait until glee club for this, but now is probably better... Just sit and watch- it will explain," Finn told she sat into the chair in the middle of the room.

**No one told me**

**The right way**

**The right way to go about this**

**So I'll figure it out for myself**

**'Cause how much is too much to give you?**

**Well I'll may never know**

**So I'll just give until there's nothing else**

**Yeah I'll give, give, give (until there's nothing else)**

**Give my all (until it all runs out)**

**Give, give (and I'll have no regrets)**

**I'll give until there's nothing left**

**I'll give**

**No one told me**

**How bad I need you (need you)**

**But I somehow arrived**

**To that conclusion all by myself (all by myself)**

**And I want**

**All you have to offer (to offer)**

**So I'll offer myself and I'll just give until there's nothing else**

**And I'll give, give, give (until there's nothing else)**

**Give my all (until it all runs out)**

**Give, give (and I'll have no regrets)**

**I'll give until there's nothing left to**

**Give, give, give (until there's nothing else)**

**Give my all (until it all runs out)**

**Give, give (and I'll have no regrets)**

**I'll give until there's nothing left**

**Sometimes it seems**

**Like all I ever do**

**Is ask for things**

**Until I ask too much of you**

**But that's not the way (that's not the way)**

**I wanna live (I wanna live)**

**I need to change (I need to change)**

**But something's got to give**

**Yeah something's got to**

**Give, give, give (until there's nothing else)**

**Give my all (until it all runs out)**

**Give, give (and I'll have no regrets)**

**I'll give until there's nothing left to give**

**Give, give, give (until there's nothing else)**

**Give my all (until it all runs out)**

**Give, give**

**Give until there's nothing left**

**I'll give **

She jumped out of her seat and hugged him. "I missed you." "I missed you, too."

**so that was really short that doesnt matter that much... it's still fluffy and niceXD. i've been looking at a bunch of relient k songs and it only makes me type more hahaha**

**!Give until there's nothing left by relient k!**


	3. I'm Begging You To Be My Escape

**based on Be My Escape by Relient K:) i love this song even tho i don't own it hahaha...**

"Hey, Carol, you'll never guess what Finn did," Kurt says. Finn gives him the "please, don't!" look, but that doesn't exactly stop him. Carol turned away from the stove and raised in eyebrow. "What?" she questioned. She gave Finn a look that made him feel like he was going to get it. Finn's stomach turned and he dropped his head in shame.

"He and Rachel were making out in the janitor's closet at school during free period!" Kurt said. Carol turned to Finn's chair at the table to find it with no Finn.

_**At Glee Club...**_

"Finn got busted last night for making out with Rachel at school," Kurt gushes. Everyone turned to laugh and the couple as they hung their heads in shame.

_**Ten minutes later...**_

"Mr. Shue, I want to go first," Finn blurted, gaining painful looks from the other students. "Well sure, Finn. What are you going to sing about?" he asked.

"Well... it's about how I want to escape from the embarassment at home and in glee club. I know Kurt gossips, but I'm sick of it being about me and Rach." He stood up and turned to the pianist to start the intro.

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so _

_You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

_This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption _

_because I know to live you must give your life away_

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and _

_I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

_I gotta get outta here _

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I gotta get outta here _

_And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now_

_Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how_

_He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there_

_And this life sentence that I'm serving_

_I admit that I'm every bit deserving _

_But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and _

_I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

_I gotta get outta here _

_Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake_

_I gotta get outta here _

_And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

_I am a hostage to my own humanity_

_Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made_

_And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me_

_But I can't ask You to give what You already gave _

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and _

_I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

_I've gotta get outta here _

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I've gotta get outta here _

_And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging you_

_to be my escape_

_I fought You for so long_

_I should have let You in_

_Oh how we regret those things we do_

_And all I was trying to do was save my own skin_

_But so were You_

_So were You _

Rachel giggled at Finn's anger. And guess what? No more comments from Kurt... Who knew that one song could change his gossip habits?

**The end! It's not as good as the others, but I don't really care:)**


	4. Baby Do You Like My Sweater?

So, this is going to be an awkward chapter… I should be asleep, by the way. It's a school night. But then again, tomorrow's Friday … So pretty much what is about to happen is inspired by the fact that 1. Finn isn't exactly too smart and 2. Sadie Hawkins Dance is the catchiest song of all time… so here it goes!

"Um, what's a Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Finn asked. *Awkward silence, then it turns into laughter* "What's so funny? You guys know I'm not that smart!" he complains with a frown.

"A Sadie Hawkins Dance is a dance where girls ask the guys to go with them instead of the other way around," Quinn says, in that snotty voice that she had been using since Finn and Rachel had started dating again.

Mr. Shuester walked into the room with new copies of sheet music in his hand. "So, in spirit of the end-of-the year Sadie Hawkins Dance, I thought that the guys would try a number to perform for it, since Principal Figgins said we did so well at the prom," he says. Finn's hand shot in the air.

"Yes, Finn?" Mr. Shue asks. "Um, how is there a song about a Sadie Hawkins Dance? I mean, there are songs about a lot of things, but how is this one of them?" Finn asks… Too bad Mr. Shue ignored him and began to hand out the sheet music. Finn sighed as he looked at the music for the male lead in his lap. "C'mon guys, let's get up and try this number… It's a cool song and I'm sure that once you try it, you will love it."

The guys got up with slouches and looked half asleep as they stood in the center of the room. Mr. Shue nodded at the band who began to play the intro.

_All the girls in the bathroom talking  
who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins  
My ears are burning but I kept on walking  
smile on my face and an air guitar rocking, _Finn sang, starting to get into the song.__

The Sadie Hawkins Dance, they sang as they all started to mess around and have fun._  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh, _Artie belted, gaining giggles from the girls._  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?_

Sitting in the back of my next class napping  
Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping  
Told a funny joke got the whole class laughing  
think I got a tan from the light which I was basking, Finn sang with more confidence and sillyness than before.__

The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh, the boys sing in perfect harmony._  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?_

Scan the cafeteria for some good seating  
I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating  
The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating  
I said that's one thing I won't be needing  
And since I'm rather smart and cunning  
I took off down the next hall running  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning  
only to get stopped by a girl so stunning

She said, "You're smooth, and good with talking.  
You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins", they sing, giving incredulous looks to one another.__

The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?

The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater? Finn sang the last line with a smirk.

"So, what do you guys think?" Mr. Shuester asks. They all looked at each other and shrugged. "Awesome!" they say in unison. The room filled with laughter. "I kind of expected that when I saw Finn start to dance.

Rachel got out of her seat and grabbed Finn's hand. With a completely serious expression on her face, she looked him in the eyes and said, "You're smooth, and good with talking. You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkin's."

All Finn could do was look at her and recite, There's nothing better, baby do you like my sweater?"

I guess that's sort of a cute ending. It makes me laugh to think of Artie sing the high, acapella Oh, oh, ohs… Anyways, the song is Sadie Hawkin's Dance and obviously it's by Relient K because it's the theme of this song anyway… So yep!


End file.
